Fatal Attraction
by PiCItUPs60
Summary: Au. Sakura and Tomoyo have to do a dare because of Meiling. What do they have to do? They have to dress, talk, act and do what a boy does! What happens when they meet Syaoran and Eriol. Its gonna be a hell of a year! Read and review


Author Notes: I am not PiCItuPS60... She is actually my cousin and she deleted this story in the Gundam Wing section. Now, I asked for her story to be posted in the CCS because it would have made a great story. She accepted and I changed everything around. (The names and stuff) But the whole plot is still PiCItuPS60's. Ok???  

Disclaimer: This is a new story. Au also. I call this Fatal Attraction. Read the summary and find what this is all about. This is actually a recreation of my Gundam Wing fic. Please review…or you could flame me…

Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo pose as boys in an all girls and boys school. Only Meiling, Rika, and Chicharu know. (Isn't it the same?) They came from another school and they know them. To make it more interesting Meiling being the person who looks evil gave them a dare. The dare to do what? Dress, act, walk, talk, and hair a boy's hair cut, and do what boys do. Will two random boys namely Syaoran and Eriol find their little secret? Or possibly find them head over heels in love. No gay things ok. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^

Sakura looked at the snips of black hair falling off. " Is this going to work Mei?" asked Tomoyo. She was sitting down her hair being cut by Rika. Her hair had highlights of blond in it. 

" Shit. I said yes," Meiling shouted. Tomoyo's hair was covering one eye. 

 " I think Sakura looks more better," Chicharu looked at Sakura. Her hair was now dyed black with dark red highlights. She had now her hair spiked up with gel. 

" What are their names again?" Rika asked. She looked at Tomoyo who was fidgeting with her contacts. Her eyes were now hazel brown. 

" My name is Seth Rain," Tomoyo replied. 

Sakura stared at the ground. " I'm Ice Rain," She muttered showing no signs of emotion. Her and Tomoyo were also posing as brothers. Sakura eyes were now ruby red like Meiling's.

 " And remember you two. You both start school tomorrow," Meiling looked at them with triumph shining eyes. She loved when she always won her battles. But she only won because she was battling Tomoyo in a fencing match. 

" You know that this is only a shitty dare!" Sakura standing up said.

           Meiling looked at her with eyes of daggers. " Now, now Mr. Rain don't talk that way." 

At the mall

" So tell me why we are doing this." Asked Eriol to a pissed off Syaoran. Syaoran looked at him and then to the bags of clothes. And finally he looked at the girl beside him. His sister went running into another store. (Ok! Syaoran has a younger sister! Work with me people!) 

" Well since they start school tomorrow I have no choice, but to bring her shopping,"

" Your mom made you." A voice said. The jet-black haired boy said. Also 2 more boys came up with him also carrying heavy bags.

 " Yeah." Syaoran answered with a sigh.

" Hey come on she's going to be in high school." Ryo the blond one said. 

            Syaoran looked like he was going to shoot daggers at him. " Yeah like I care if she is as old me." 

            " Well, she will be a freshmen." Chris said gripping another bag. 

Syaoran glared at his sister. " Yu-Lang are we down?"

Yu-Lang looked at her brother. " No but I see someone coming over to us." She answered running back to another store. 

" Please don't be her." His mind shouted. Syaoran turned around to see whom he didn't want to see.

" Ahhh hellzzzz nao." Takashi shouted. 

There she was the one and only Michelle Levi. " Hi Syaoran." She greeted. Her smile widened as she saw bags of girl clothing.

           " Aw how sweet! You bought me all these!" She squealed. Syaoran glared at her also. 

" The hell no I bought these for you. These are for my sister." He shouted.

            Michelle frowned but then smiled. " Did you hear we have 2 new boy students?" She asked. 

            " Only about a million times." He answered back.

            " I hear they are also brothers." Lana, Michelle's best friend said. Lana had this big crush on Eriol.

            Then Syaoran looked at both of them. " Are you staking me and Eriol again?"

            " Oh brother. The one that is a junior this year." Yu-Lang sang. 

" What?" Syaoran shouted sounding irritated. 

            Yu-Lang smiled. " You never smile." She said.

 " So." Syaoran shouted.

           " I'm done we can go home." Yu-Lang smirked at her brother. 

Syaoran looked at his watch. " Damnit it's has been already 3 hours." 

Yu-Lang then noticed Michelle and her friend. " Why if it isn't the 2 most snobbiest bitches!"

" How dare you call us that?" Lana shouted She then looked at Eriol. " Why are you just standing there?" Lana cried. Eriol looked at her if she was crazy which was the way he always looked at her.

" Can we go?" Yu-Lang asked.

            " Hm." Syaoran started to walk away when he felt clinging on his arm. Michelle not wanting to let him escape hugged his arm. Just then 3 girls came and started watching and giggling.

            " Hi Chicharu." Takashi said looking at his girlfriend. She waved back to him saying 

"Hi." Ryo looked at Meiling. Meiling smiled.

Meiling looked at Ryo. " So what are you guys doing here?" She asked him. 

" Syaoran's sister is going shopping." Ryo replied. 

Rika looked all around and spotted 2 familiar girls or BOYS. " Hey." She shouted at the boys. 

" Hey Rika." Tomoyo said.

            Rika looked at Sakura who was wearing baggy jeans and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. " Sup." She just greeted.

           Meiling snorted a little. " What are you two doing here?" She asked.

            " Cruising." Sakura muttered.

Michelle looked in awe at the 2 boys in front of her. " Hi my name is Michelle Levi," She extended her arm. 

" And I'm Lana Curie." She also extended her arm in awe. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the arms in front of them.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura who just smirked. " Nice meeting you. But I have no time for formal greetings and names. I'm sorry but I have to go." Sakura smirked and passed by through Syaoran who just stared at her.

 Syaoran purposely dropped a bag in front of her. She stared at him and picked it up. She extended it out. " You dropped this," Syaoran took it and she left with Tomoyo and the other girls.

 " Why are you following me?" Sakura shouted.

" We want to see where you are going." Meiling said.

Syaoran watched them go. He let out a smile. Flash!

 " I've made history!" Takashi shouted like crazy. 

" What?" Eriol asked.

" I have Syaoran smiling in this picture!" Takashi grinned. 

The next day

Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the hallways of their new school. " Where are we going, Ice?" Tomoyo asked curios of where they were going. 

" I am going to the office to get my schedule. Unlike you I don't know what you're doing." She just plainly answered.

Sakura opened the office door and looked around. " How may I help you to boys." The secretary Ms. Noin asked. 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then answered, " I'm Ice Rain and this is my brother Seth Rain. We're new here and we came here to get our schedules."

" Oh you're those 2 boys. Well, here you go." Ms. Noin handed them both their schedules." 

           Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the door. " That was some damn shit." Sakura said and looked at the list of names in there class.

" Chicharu, Meiling, and Rika are in our class." Tomoyo pointed to the list of names.

           Sakura snorted at pointed to the list of two other names. " And so are Michelle and Lana. 

Sakura knocked on the door of there class. The teacher, Sister May, answered it. " Oh I've been waiting for you 2 to show up. Please follow me in and we'll have you introduce yourselves." The classroom was large for about 20 students. " Class, I'd like you to meet 2 new classmates that we'll be joining us today." She motioned them to start.

" My name is Seth Rain." Tomoyo said, " And I like to design." 

" Ice Rain. No comment." Sakura said and waited for the teacher to tell them where to sit. 

Syaoran just stared and smirked. " Well we meet again." He thought.

Sister May said, " Alright Ice you may sit next to Syaoran and Seth you may sit next to Eriol."

           Both Syaoran and Eriol raised their hands. Sakura and Tomoyo walked and sat next to them. Syaoran took a glance at Sakura then his smirk grew wider. He also knew that the so-called brother wasn't really her brother. 

            In soon time the bell rang. " Class dismissed." The sister said. It was lunch and all of them went outside.

            Sakura walked up to Meiling and raised her by the collar. " You never said that we had P.E." Sakura growled

            " I never told you 2 anything." Meiling muttered under her breath. 

            Tomoyo sighed, " Don't start with her Meiling." 

            " Hey girls." Eriol, the boy Tomoyo had been sitting next to in class greeted. Also 4 other boys walked up with him. 

" Shit." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura snorted and turned away. She started to walk to the bench. " I'm not a girl." She muttered. Tomoyo just followed and sat next to her.

Syaoran just smirked at her last statement. Of course she was a girl. " Hi Syaoran!" Michelle shouted holding his hand. He glared at her and took his hand back. Michelle was not that happy. " Oh my gosh!" She shouted and ran to Sakura and Tomoyo. " Hi." She sounded dreamily. She smiled took Sakura's hand. Sakura didn't know what to do. She just glared at her and pushed her hand away. 

           She got up and started to walk to the classroom. Tomoyo followed not wanting that to happen to her too. " Holy shit." Was all Sakura could say.

            Tomoyo began laughing at her. Then Eriol came by. " Seth." He called. Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol. " Syaoran and I have to show you and Ice around the school." Sakura nodded and went over to Eriol. Tomoyo felt a little shy, then also followed. Tomoyo and Sakura took the lead and Eriol and Syaoran followed. Syaoran looked like he was looming over Sakura. His eyes were only focused on her or him. Relena felt someone behind her so she stopped. " Syaoran I'll show Seth to the library and you can show Ice somewhere else." Eriol said and pushed Seth.

            Tomoyo looked back on Sakura. They where separated and with a boy with them. Syaoran came up to Sakura. " This way," he motioned her to follow him. He started walking and then smirked. " This is going to be one hell of a school year," he thought in his mind. 

            Sakura thought, " He's has a nice ass." She slapped herself and followed him. She couldn't stop staring. Well, that was the fact that she was following behind.

            Syaoran took her arm. " This is the music room," He pointed to the large room in front of them. He placed his hands on her neck

            Sakura pulled out of his hands. " Are you gay or something?"      

            "Shouldn't you be thinking that I think you're gay?" He remarked.

            Sakura looked away at his burning gaze. " He couldn't possibly know." She thought. Syaoran came closer. He pulled at Sakura's shirt and lifted it up. His gaze traveled down a little or maybe a lot. Sakura slapped him really hard! 

" What? I didn't look that down." Syaoran growled and let go of her shirt. 

           " Who are you?" Sakura asked.

           " Who are you?" Syaoran mocked Sakura. 

Sakura grew angry. " NO, one mocks me." Her mind shouted. " How do you know all of this?"

" The first time I saw you." Syaoran replied with a grin.

            Sakura grabbed him by the shirt collar. " You better not tell. Not even that Eriol baka can know about Seth."

            Syaoran smirked. " Then you have to be my 'slave'". 

            Sakura looked at Syaoran. " Are you crazy?" She shouted. 

He covered her mouth. " This isn't going to be that hard. And I won't use you for sex, or for any of that stuff." 

" But you better not tell glasses boy." Sakura hissed. Syaoran stared at her. 

" Oh, I won't Sakura." He said her name with coldness.

           Sakura stared straight at Syaoran. " How do you know my name?"

He brushed his bangs. " I know everything," He added softly, " when it comes to you."

Sakura heard his last few words. Her eyes glided over his body. " Damn." She thought eyeing every part of his covered body. 

Syaoran watched Sakura and also stared at her. She was staring back at him also. " What the hell is she thinking about?" His mind questioned. He found himself doing the same thing Sakura was doing. Syaoran's eyes traveled down and up. And again down and up. Was this attraction?

" Amazing!" He almost shouted.

Sakura looked at him. " Did you say something?" She asked not taking her eyes off of his body. 

Syaoran shook his head. Sakura thought deep and shook her head. " You should really show me the school." She put her voice into a boy's voice.

            Syaoran snapped his head up. " Yeah I think I should do that." He walked up to Sakura and motioned her to follow him. 

            Where Eriol and Tomoyo were

Eriol started to drool. " Man I bet if Seth were a girl, he would look bad. (Bad as in hot and I know its total OOC)" He thought.

 Tomoyo looked at her leader standing in one place drooling. " He's so annoying yet so cute." She thought. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I hope you guys liked it…I know its not my plot and stuff but please review. It would mean a lot  to me if you did. 


End file.
